The demons within us
by whiplashattack21
Summary: Markus is a normal guy with a normal life that all changes when a fungal virus infects the people of los angels, and the farther he gets on his journy the closer he gets to figuring out what the hell is going on. He will met many people which he’ll need to figure out if friend or foe


September 18 2013

Outbreak day

knock* *knock* *knock*

"Hey mr. airfield"said a muffled voice behind a door

It was a dark and raining night in Arleta a small city near the bottom of Los Angeles

knock* *knock* *knock*

'Maybe if I stay quiet he'll leave me be' I thought to myself trying to save up on enough sleep until my next shit.

But of course things couldn't be easy for me today

"Markus you've got a letter from your job"said the same muffed voice .

I sighed to my self and got out of bed, the dark room didn't help as I stumbled around looking for the light switch as I found my way towards the light but my toe made contact with the kitchen counter really hard.

"SON OF A BITCH !!" I yelled as I held my foot

"Are you alright in there Markus"Chris's muffed voice called from behind the door his voice sounded concerned.

"Does it sound like I'm FUCKEN alright" I replied in a harsh Manner

I opened the door to see Chris in front of me with a worried stare but changed to relief when he saw me

,Chris was the mail boy in the apartment complex he would bring the mail around 4pm in the morning which was fine if he didn't wake me up right now, he

Was wearing his usual postal clothing which consisted of a blue button up dress shirt with his name on the right side of his chest he also wore black jeans and worn out red sneakers with black stripes on the sides .

"Why the hell couldnt you wait until tomorrow I have an early shift today" I said with a little annoyance in my voice

"Im sorry but the landlord said it was important to wake you up to give you this" as chris finished he handed me the letter ,and sure enough everything was true the it was from my job and was sent from my boss ,as I went to go and open the letter...

! **BANG!**

A loud gunshot rang throughout the hallway they where in

" **STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY"**

This startled Markus and Chris, as they started to look for the source they heard many of the other tenets of the complex come out of there room just as confused with some looking scared

That's when they saw it there about 15 rooms down

A man in his mid thirties with what supposedly is his family a blond lady who look like she had been crying because her makeup was all over her face especially the eye liner,plus her hair was a mess, and her daughter who was around the age of 8 had brown hair like her father and was holding on to her mother frightened by what was goin on.

The father had a gun pointed toward another man but he was much younger he wore a hoodie but it was covered with blood and sweat which on its own it's disgusting,the boy growled at the man with the gun with was weird to Markus it almost sounded like a mad dog'Its probably a dunks ass teen'

But before Markus could think any more the younger boy sprinted towards the man making the man shoot his gun * **BANG*...** the shot again echoed again but this time the shot miss and teen grabed the man and bit down on his neck causing blood to spatter all over the tan wallpaper making a light crimson orange color

The man screamed and dropped the gun and used both hands to try to pull the crazy teen of of him but to no avail .seconds felt like minutes as the whole apartment complex was sent into a frenzy women were crying and screaming as the men tried to conform them but were as shocked as well.

I told chris to go call the police and to tell the landlord as well, he was a bit hesitant at first but did as he was told

Me and a few of the tenets went to help as the the older man screams ecoed throughout the complex his family was frozen in fear as they saw there loved one being ripped open from the neck. We managed to restrain the boy that's when Markus got a good look at the boy

his skin was a light grey color, his eyes were misty red which looked like when someone put a drop of food coloring into water and he looked like he had gone mentally unstable

! **BOOM!**

 **A loud explosion happens outside causing everyone in the hallway to look outside.**

Many people gasped as they saw the flames coming from the city, the night sky combined with the flames and the city's lights made for a beautiful but terrifying sight. That's when we heard the tenets from behind us screaming and yelling, one of the guys holding the boy down let go of him to see what was happening when the boy grabbed the guys arm ripping the skin of like nothing. Markus was gonna help when he saw there were multiple just like the boy ripping and eating the tenets alive

"Jesus fucken chist"I said to my self as I went to run

When a hand grabbed my foot it was the guy who was getting his skin ripped off "please man you cant just leave me"he was begging with streams of tears on his face

"Sorry nothing personal" and kicked his leg off as he screamed in agony as his face was being eaten off.

I felt horrible but I it was him or me and I chose my safety.

As I ran out of the building there were people running and screaming as those things were eating people

"I need to get the fuck out of here"I said not wanting to become the next meal of those things

I hoped into my truck started it up when there was rapid knocking at my window outside was a teen around 15 who who looked he was injured.

"Hey kid what do you want"I said in a rush state

"I just need a ride to the hospital I don't know what going on but this crazy old guy bit me on my way to school" I took a look at his arm and saw a portion of his forarms skin was gone and it was just a big red gash

'Jesus' I thought what the fuck is join on

"Alright hop in I'll take you"

"Thank you sir"

While in the car Markus started asking the kid questions on what's goin on

"You know anything about what's going out there"

I said while pointing at the city

"It was all over the news, something about a new strain of fungal virus but I wasn't paying attention"the boy said with a sad expression on his face

"Well whatever it is it's pretty fucked up"which earned murkus a small chuckle from the boy

———————30 mins later——————————

"What's your name kid"

No answer

Not wanting to take his eyes of the road he asked again " hey did you hear me I said what's your name"

No answer

I turned to look at him and saw him twitching which made me nervous "umm...are you alright kid"

I was about to put my hand on him to see if he was awake when he growled which made my stomach drop next thing I new was that the boy was trying to grab a hold of me and I was swerving off the road and into a ditch

END OF CHAPTER ONE

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO SORRY IF IM BAD BUT ILL TRY MY BEST TO IM PROVE SO GIVE ME FEED BACK THANKS

—— WHIPLASH


End file.
